Love Dies On It's Own
by sarahillxo
Summary: As Zack and Bailey start to have feelings towards each other, Cody can't stop thinking of her. As the love triangle continues to grow, secrets between the three friends can either bring them closer or tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Zack, can I have the usual?" Bailey asked impatiently as she walked up to the juice bar. "What the hell? Zack, Hey Zack, wake up!" she was getting pretty pissed off. She really wasn't in the mood.

"OK, OK I'm up! Man, who put your farmhand panties in a bunch?" Zack asked, sarcastically, as he started making Bailey's "super important" smoothie. When he looked her over, he realized that Bailey looked hot when she was angry. He smiled a little bit, but he shook the thought from his mind.

"Cody is! He's just always trying to avoid me now. Whenever I try to talk to him, he just glares at me, turns around, and walks in the other direction. I just don't understand, I thought we'd turn out to be friends, but I was wrong, wasn't I?" Bailey asked, regretting yelling at Zack, knowing he's an, OK friend.

"Hey, Bailey, you just gotta give him some time, to you know, get over you." Zack said as he winked at me. Bailey didn't understand what Zack was trying to say, but she just took the smoothie and walked over to sit down with London, more pissed off than she was before. The hell with Cody, she's just gonna forget all about him. As she looked over to where London was, her jealousy meter kicked up a notch. She was always jealous of London's money and fame, but never of her dumb ass-like mind. Bailey always credited her smartness, yet it was never appreciated.

"Oh hey Bailey, you look, eh." London said as she was counting her allowance she got for the week.

"Oh, so your not gonna insult my outfit that much today, that's just great! You make me feel so much better!" she slammed her drink down and a lot of it landed on London's shirt.

"What the hell is your problem Bailey?" London yelled furiously. She started vigorously wiping at her shirt with her napkin. "You so owe me!" and with that she walked off. Bailey just glared in her direction until she walked off the Sky deck. She only cared about herself, and she hated being her roommate, but she had no other choice. If she stayed being a guy, she would've stayed with Zack, and that sent chills up her spine. She thought about the first time they met, and how he thought she was hot, yet she ended up with Cody. That's a mistake she wished she didn't make.

"Hey, are you ok?" Bailey jumped as she felt Zack's warm breath down her neck. She turned around and saw Zack standing behind her with another smoothie, with that cute smile on his face. She smiled at the thought, yet she realized her mistake and shook the thought of her mind. Her and Zack? That would be a mistake, it's Cody's brother, but she doesn't care what he thinks anymore. She'll just try with him.

"So, do you know what's wrong with Cody, he's acting very strange?" Bailey asked with curiosity.

"Um, nothings wrong with him, not that I'm aware of." Zack hated lying to Bailey, but he couldn't betray his brother. Even though Bailey started looking at him a different and how his feelings toward her started to change, he still had a duty to his brother to not tell Bailey why Cody's acting strange. But Bailey's big brown eyes stared at him with such feeling, he almost couldn't help himself. He couldn't even believe he could say anything to her without stuttering.

"Well I better get back to work before Mosbey rides my ass about how you need to be there on time and how I need to be responsible." Zack said as Bailey started to stand up. She giggled a bit, and it sent chills up his spine.

"Well I should go hit the books so I'll see ya later." She waved and started to walk away, when she felt a sort of longing. It was a feeling like she should've stayed with him just a little longer. She turned around and saw he was staring in her direction. He waved and she smiled. Today turned out to be great, she thought.

Cody still couldn't keep her out of his mind. He was lying in his bed, trying as hard as he could to stop thinking about her, yet she was just to beautiful. Whenever he tried to think of something else, she always somehow crept into the most inner crevices of his mind. He missed her, desperately, and he needed her back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter and reviewed it. I put a lot of thought in this chapter and I hope you like it. Remember to review and favorite this story, and message me if you have any ideas about me writing more stories about tv shows and movies and ill try to get back to you. Tell your friends too. Thanks :P**

* * *

  
Cody was just lying in his bed, wading through his memories of him and Bailey, being together when he heard a knock at the door. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody, but he did hope it was Zack who was at his door. He wanted his brother to be there, to help him get through this very difficult time, but since its Zack, he doesn't expect him to help do a damn thing. He never helps anyone, unless it benefits him in the future. He sat up in his bed and looked himself over in the mirror by his bed. He looked terrible, but he didn't care. It didn't matter what he looked like or the way his room looked. All he cared about right now is Bailey and how he needed her. He couldn't stop being just friends or maybe not even friends after what happened the other day. He needed to get her back, sooner rather than later.

"Come in, its open." Cody muttered as he ruffled a hand through his hair. Zack opened the door and stopped. He was staring at Cody with a disgusting look on his face.

"Dude, what the hell happened to you. You _really _let yourself go man. How long have you been laying in bed." Zack couldn't imagine Cody looking like he did until he walked through his door. His hair was sticking up in all different directions. His room was a mess and it smelled like it hadn't been clean in weeks. That could be more of Woody's stench, but Cody always kept his room tidy. He must be really depressed. He was wearing the same clothes he was wearing the last time they talked, so he probably hadn't showered in days.

"Since you last talked to me. I just can't go out there and risk seeing Bailey again." Cody replied.

"Why, why can't you risk seeing Bailey again?" Zack still didn't understand why he had to act that way towards Bailey. It made him angry. Was it supposed to make him angry? He shook the question off and he held his brothers gaze.

"Dammit Zack can't you see? I'm in love with Bailey! I just can't walk up to her and be normal again, not after we just broke up. It was the worst mistake of my life and I shouldn't have over-reacted to the whole situation. I can't, you just don't understand." Cody shook his head and walked past Zack. He walked over to the door and he hit his head against the door.

"Your right Cody, I don't understand. I'm not in love with Bailey and I haven't been in love with anyone yet so I don't know. You can't just avoid her forever man. You gotta face her someday, and that someday should be today. Let's get you cleaned up and we should go grab a smoothie." Zack grabbed Cody's shoulders and started pushing him toward the bathroom when Cody moved to right, out of Zack's reach.

"I can't." Cody didn't want to go get a smoothie. He jus wanted to wallow in his self pity until then end of his excistence, but he knew his brohter wouldn't allow that.

"And why the hell not?" Zack was getting pretty pissed off, his brother needed to forgrt all about Bailey and her big, brown, beautiful eyes and move on with his life, but her knows he will never get over her.

"I have to study for that, um, Chemistry test on Monday." Cody fumbled for his words, but he sure hoped his lie worked because he'd rather be damned to hell than face Bailey right now, while he's still trying to pull himself together.

"There is no Chemistry test on Monday," Zack replied with a hard edge in his voice, "We aren't even studying Chemistry."

"Oh really, you don't even give a damn about class. How do you know we're not studying Chemistry or if there's a test over the, uh, periodic table on Monday." Cody started to stutter. He knew his brother would catch him in his own lie, but he never thought he'd catch on so quick. He tried to remain calm, but he started to fell the color rush to his cheeks. He had to force himself to meet his brother's gaze, but his brother broke their intent stare only to smile in victory.

"I know I don't give a damn about class, but I do pay attention enough to knwo that we aren't even studying about that periodic table crap. Your just trying to get out of hanging out with me. Why can't you just get over her?" Zack knew that was a risky question, but he just had to know.

"I can't get over her because I see her everyday, I think about her everyday, and I love her. I wish you could understand, but I know you'll never know what love feels like. You never give a girl a chance. I gave Bailey a chance and I blew it. I blew over something just so stupid. Now can you leave me in peace, please. I have to, you know, study." Cody turned around so he could stare his brother down. Now, he really wasn't in the mood. He stared into his brother's with so much intensity and hate, he almost had to turn away from his brother's almost apolegtic stare.

"You know what man, I'm tired of you! I'm trying to help you, but all your doing is pushing me away. Whenever I had a problem and you tried to help, I never pushed away. I knew you would always be there for me and that you could always get me through my problems. Now that I'm trying to help you with your problems, you just want to lie on your bed all day, crying yourself in and out of sleep. Yeah, I know you cry yourself to sleep, Woody tells me. Now you listen here, I don't care if you don't want to talk to me, I'm your brother and I love you, but your pushing this Bailey thing way too far. If you need me, I'll be at the juice bar. Also, do me a favor and don't need me." Zack brushed past Cody, hard, and he opened the door. Cody stepped forward and put a hand on the door.

"Zack, wait I do need you and I'm sorry, please don't walk out on me. I need you to help me get Bailey back, I need you to talk to her for me, please." Cody was desperate. He would've gone down on his hands and knees if he didn't feel like he was rooted in the ground like sturdy, oak tree.

"I'm sorry Cody, I'm done with all this Bailey crap, and I'm done with you. You talk to her yourself." and with that Zack slammed the door in Cody's face. Cody turned and slid down the door until he was sitting on the soft carpet. My brother's gone, he realized, I pushed him away for good. Cody put his head in his hands and he sobbed and sobbed. He cried for what seemed like an eternity before his tears were dried up. He got up and walked over to his bed. He sat down and looked at himself in the mirror. All he saw was a boy who looked scared and frightened, a boy who had no reason to get up, no reason to walk outside or do anything besides lay in bed for the rest of his life. He took a pillow and threw it at the mirror.

"I HATE YOU!" He screamed. He started to cry again. He somehow found more tears as he curled up with his covers. His last thoughts tracveled from Zack to Bailey and bakc to Zack again. He thought of how his brother slammed the door in his face, and how he told him he was done with him. He cried himself in and out of sleep. His last thought before he fell into a deep slumber was of Bailey, and how much he loved her.

Slamming the door in his brother's face was one of the hardest things he had to do. He walked down the hallway, thinking about Bailey. He smiled a bit and let his mind wander to a place where him and Bailey were together. He thought about them holding hands, hugging, kissing, and all that other junk. He jumped back into reality when he ran into Bailey.

"Oh, sorry about that Zack. I didn't see you there." She was staring at him with those big brown eyes. Zack couldn't help himself.

"Hey, I have to talk to you, do you want to come back to my cabin." Zack knew he had to tell her, but he didn't know how to tell her.

"Is everything OK?" Bailey was getting a little scared.

"Yeah, well, no it's about Cody." Zakc knew he had to lie a little, but it did concern him.

"OK lets go to your cabin." Bailey replied as she did something daring. She took Zack's hand. He looked down at their conjoined hands and then he looked at her, searching her face for any signs of doubt. She had none, so he smiled. They walked down the hallway hand in hand, talking only briefly. Looking on from his bedroom door. Cody watched as they walked off together, and his smiling face turned into a sorrowful one. He closed the door. Oh my god, he thought, Zack's in love with Bailey and she's in love with him. What the hell am I supposed to do now? Just then, a idea popped into his mind, one that not even Zack would think of.


End file.
